


Undisclosed Desires

by Charena



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:30:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1199146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack verspricht Ianto eine neue Erfahrung.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undisclosed Desires

Titel: Undisclosed Desires  
Autor: Lady Charena (November 2010)  
Fandom: Torchwood   
Episode: Staffel 1, vor 1.12 Captain Jack Harkness  
Wörter: ~ 1820  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, OCs (erwähnt)  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto, Ianto/OCs (in gewisser Weise)  
Rating:  A/U, R, slash, oneshot  
Beta: T‘Len  
Archiv: ja  
  
  
Summe: Jack verspricht Ianto eine neue Erfahrung.  
Warnung: Ähem… mild Bondage?   
  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.  
  
Inspiriert von "Undisclosed Desires" dem Song von Muse.  
  
Für JolinarJackson, die sich eine Art von Sequel/Prequel zu meiner Story „This Love Is All I Have“ gewünscht hat.  Nun… es ist zumindest im gleichen Universum angesiedelt ;)  
  
  
  
„Wie fühlst du dich?“  
  
Jacks Stimme kam von oben, irgendwo von dem Bereich seiner rechten Schulter.   
  
„Alles in Ordnung?“  
  
Ianto nickte und leckte sich über seine Lippen, die sich trocken und rau anfühlten.   
  
„Ich habe gesagt, du brauchst kein Safeword, es genügt wenn du ‚nein’ zu etwas sagt. Nicht, dass du überhaupt nicht sprechen darfst.“   
  
Jack lachte leise und er konnte seinen Atem warm auf der Wange spüren. Er schluckte, als Jacks Lippen sein Ohr streiften.   
  
„Das versuchen wir ein anderes Mal. Obwohl es schade um all diese walisischen Vokale ist, auf die ich dann verzichten muss.“  
  
„Ich bin nur...“ Ianto brach ab und versuchte ein Wort zu finden, dass beschrieb wie er sich fühlte. Aufgeregt? Nervös? Erwartungsvoll? Bereit dazu, das ganze abzusagen?  
  
Er spürte Jacks Lippen auf seiner Stirn, zwischen der Augenbinde und seinem Haaransatz.   
  
„Ich weiß.“   
  
Ein Kuss auf seine Nasenspitze und unter anderen Umständen hätte er gelacht und Jack als sentimental betitelt.   
  
„Ich gehe nicht weg. Du wirst mich die ganze Zeit hören und spüren können.“  
  
„Und riechen. Manchmal denke ich, dass ich wie ein Bluthund deinem Geruch durch Cardiff folgen könnte“, sagte er verträumt. Die Augenbinde verhinderte, dass er sich verlegen fühlte, diesen Gedanken laut auszusprechen.   
  
„Das ist gut, ich verlasse mich darauf, dass du mich findest.“ Eine von Jacks Fingerspitzen zeichnete seinen Mundwinkel nach. „Alles was dir nicht gefällt, oder was dir sonst irgendwie unangenehm ist, sagst du mir. Und wir können jederzeit aufhören. Das ist kein Wettbewerb, es gibt kein Zeitlimit einzuhalten. Ich will, dass du dich wohlfühlst und dass es eine gute Erfahrung für dich wird.“   
  
„Ich vertraue dir.“  
  
„Das ist gut. Aber wir sind hier, damit du auch weißt, dass du dir selbst vertrauen kannst.“  
  
Ianto nickte wieder und spannte die Muskeln in Armen und Beinen an, die Bande um seine Hand- und Fußgelenke prüfend. Was besagte es von ihm, dass er sich bei weitem nicht das erste Mal in dieser Lage befand? Er erinnerte sich, wie es sich angefühlt hatte, als Jack das erste Mal eine seiner Krawatten vom Boden aufhob und sie um seine Unterarme schlang – nur lose, Seidenkrawatten waren nicht das geeignetste dafür. Seine Haut hatte noch die Spuren der Misshandlungen in den Brecon Beacons geziert und Jack hatte versprochen, ihm einen Weg zu zeigen, schlechte Erinnerungen mit besseren zu ersetzen. Aber das war nichts gegen den Rush gewesen, als Jack ihm später das gleiche bei sich erlaubte…   
  
„Nicht zu fest?“  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich spüre sie kaum.“  
  
„Gut.“ Eine von Jacks Fingerspitzen umrandete sein rechtes Handgelenk. „Dann weiß ich, was du zu deinem nächsten Geburtstag bekommst.“  
  
„Erst dann?“  
  
Jack lachte wieder. „Was habe ich nur aus dir gemacht? Kein Anzug. Keine Krawatte…“   
  
Ein Schauder lief durch Ianto, als Jacks Mund einen besonders empfindlichen Punkt auf seinem Brustbein fand.   
  
„…hier ausgestreckt, wo dich jeder ansehen kann. Wo dich jeder berühren kann...“   
  
Und plötzlich erinnerte er sich wieder, wo sie waren… nicht im Hub, nicht in Jacks Bunker oder den Archiven oder in seiner Wohnung… warum sie hier waren und was dazu geführt hatte.   
  
Es hatte mit so etwas… Normalem… wie eine Umarmung von Gwen begonnen. Er war nicht darauf gefasst gewesen, dass sie ihm um den Hals fallen würde, nicht ihm, richtig? Jack natürlich, und in letzter Zeit schien Owen seinen fairen Anteil abzubekommen. Sie hatte ihn überrascht und er war vor ihrer Berührung zurückgezuckt; Gwen bemerkte es vermutlich nicht einmal – aber Jack hatte es gesehen.   
  
Später, als er neben Jack auf dem schmalen Bett im Bunker lag, und Kreise auf die Haut des anderen Mannes zeichnete, wollte Jack wissen, was zwischen ihm und Gwen vorgefallen war. Er konnte es nicht wirklich erklären… wieso diese beiläufige Berührungen ihn so störten. Nie Jacks, oder Toshs. Und davor war es Lisa gewesen. Er schob es darauf, dass er nicht daran gewöhnt war… sein Vater distanziert, seine Mutter zu krank, seine Schwester älter als er und nicht sehr an dem lästigen Anhängsel eines kleinen Bruders interessiert. Vor Lisa hatte er kaum das Gefühl gekannt, einfach nur so gehalten zu werden – und er dachte, es lag daran, dass sie eine Frau war und Frauen mehr Wert auf Berührungen legten. Das war, bis er Jack traf…  
  
Jack hatte es bei seinem Versuch einer Erklärung beruhen lassen – bis er ihn mit nach London zu einer Konferenz mit Whitehall und danach in diesen Club nahm. Von da an war es ein wenig unklar wie genau er letztlich hier endete, bis auf Jacks Stimme und die Frage, ob Ianto ihm vertraue.  
  
Er war nicht völlig nackt, auf Jacks Anraten. Nicht, dass die engen, roten Retroshorts viel der Fantasie überließen.   
  
Ianto hörte eine leise, melodische Stimme – weiblich – ohne über den Geräuschteppich die Worte zu verstehen, die sie mit Jack wechselte. Dann perlendes Lachen. Gefolgt von kühlen Fingern, die über seine Wange strichen.   
  
Er holte tief Luft und versuchte sich zu entspannen. Es war nicht… unangenehm. Nicht direkt.   
  
Die Augenbinde und die Bänder um seine Hand- und Fußgelenke machten es leichter. Er war nicht dafür verantwortlich, was mit ihm geschah. Er konnte nicht aufstehen, nicht davon laufen, sich nicht verstecken. Selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte.  
  
Jacks vertraute Berührung folgte den kühlen Fingern der Frau; über seine Wange, quer über den Hals und dann über seine Brust.   
  
Aber bald verlor er den Überblick darüber, wer ihn wann wo berührte, abgesehen von Jacks Hand, die seine Wange nicht verließ.   
  
Die Berührungen waren leicht, neugierig, massierend, stimulierend, flüchtig, nachdrücklich oder einfach nur… da. Ein warmes Gewicht gegen seine Haut, das tiefer zu sinken schien, in ihn, durch ihn hindurch.  
  
Stimmen kamen mit den Berührungen, aber die Worte blieben fern und bedeutungslos. Drangen nicht durch das Dunkel hinter seinen Augenlidern oder die Schwerelosigkeit seines Körpers.  
  
So etwas hatte er noch nie erlebt… nicht betrunken, nicht als er mit Freunden Pot geraucht hatte, nicht einmal beim Sex mit Jack.   
  
Aber dann war es plötzlich zu viel und die Hand auf seinem Knie fühlte sich schwer an, wie ein Bleigewicht. Er drehte den Kopf zur Seite, weg von Fingerspitzen, die die Kontur seines Ohres nachzeichneten.  
  
„Jack?“ Er war sich kaum sicher, ob er das Wort wirklich ausgesprochen hatte, seine Zunge war trocken und schwammig.   
  
„Ich bin hier.“   
  
Er griff nach Jacks Stimme wie nach einer Rettungsleine und hielt sich daran fest. „Ich… es ist…“  
  
„Zu viel?“  
  
Ianto nickte. Fast als ob er aus einem Traum erwachte, verschwanden all die fremden Berührungen. Was blieb, waren Jacks Hände auf seinen Schultern.   
  
„Du warst fantastisch.“ Da war Stolz in Jacks Stimme.   
  
Jack befreite seine Arme und Beine, ließ aber die Augenbinde wo sie war. Ianto lehnte sich gegen ihn, als er ihm auf die Füße half, seine Knie weich wie Pudding und seine überstimulierte Haut prickelte und pochte mit Phantomberührungen dort, wo sie Jacks streifte.   
  
Das Stimmengemurmel wurde gedämpfter, fast zu einem fernen Rauschen und auch die Temperatur sank merklich, als Jack ihn in einen der privateren Räume führte, die er bei ihrem Eintreffen zwar bemerkt, ihnen aber keine weitere Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hatte.   
  
Jacks Hände auf seinen Hüften drehten ihn einmal um seine eigene Mitte, bevor er zurück gedrückt wurde und in einen Sessel sank, der sich um ihn zu schmiegen schien. Das kühle, glatte Material besänftigte die Phantomberührungen, die sich unter seine Haut gegraben zu haben schienen.   
  
„Jack?“ Sein Mund war trocken.   
  
„Alles in Ordnung.“ Jack Stimme, seine Hände auf Iantos Knien, verankerten ihn im Hier und Jetzt. „Ich kümmere mich um dich.“  
  
Ein paar Sekunden später war er ganz nackt und Jacks Mund auf ihm. Es dauerte nicht lange und er kam, Jacks Name auf den Lippen und seine Finger in Jacks Haar vergraben. Er fiel zurück in den Sessel und lauschte auf das Hämmern seines Herzens, das den Raum zu erfüllen schien.  
  
Wasser rauschte, und ein paar Sekunden später glitt ein feuchtes Tuch über seine Haut, wischte Schweiß und Sperma und die Phantomberührungen fremder Hände ab.  
  
Eine Hand zog ihn hoch, und er fand sich in Jacks Armen wieder, wurde herum gedreht und endete wieder sitzend – nur dieses Mal war Jack unter ihm. Es war Platz genug für zwei, wenn auch nur knapp, doch es störte keinen der beiden.   
  
„Wann immer du etwas ausprobieren möchtest, du kannst jederzeit hierher kommen. Auch ohne mich, sie wissen jetzt, dass du zu mir gehörst. Und dies ist ein sicherer Ort, an dem sich alle an die Spielregeln halten. Frag’ einfach nach Siam. Sie ist eine alte Freundin von mir und kann dir mit allem helfen.“ Jacks Finger glitten durch sein Haar.   
  
„Wieso sollte ich ohne dich hierherkommen wollen.“ Er war müde, aber nicht zu müde um den Kopf zur Seite zu drehen und die Lippen gegen Jacks Schulter zu pressen. Sein Körper war noch immer von diesem Gefühl der Schwerelosigkeit erfüllt.  
  
„Ianto...“ Ein Kuss gegen seine Schläfe. „Du bist so jung. Und ich bin... Nun, du wirst nicht alle Erfahrungen nur mit mir sammeln wollen.“  
  
„Hmmm.“ Er wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Im Moment konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, irgendetwas von dem, was er mit Jack tat, mit einer fremden Person zu tun. Nicht nur Sex… Intimität. „Wie oft kommst du hierher? Jedes Mal, wenn du nach London fährst?“  
  
Es war einen langen Moment still.   
  
„Ich war seit Jahren nicht mehr hier“, sagte Jack schließlich und dann waren Finger an seinem Hinterkopf, entwirrten sanft seine Haare von der Augenbinde und lösten den Knoten.   
  
Das weiche Tuch fiel weg und Ianto blinzelte zu ihm auf. „Warum nicht?“  
  
„Ich konnte nicht finden, was ich suchte.“ Jack legte die Arme um seine Taille und hielt ihn fest, als er aufstand, bevor Ianto eine weitere Frage stellen konnte. „Zeit, nach Hause zu gehen“, sagte er. „Deine Sachen sind da drüben.“ Jack deutete auf einen Stuhl in der Ecke des Raumes, wo sich auch sein Mantel befand.  
  
Ianto nickte, er wandte sich zum Gehen – stoppte aber und kehrte zu Jack zurück, um ihn auf die Wange zu küssen, bevor er zu dem Stuhl trat und nach seiner Kleidung griff.  
  
Jacks Blick folgte ihm. Er war stolz auf Ianto… aber irgendwo in ihm hoffte ein selbstsüchtiger Part, dass er nie ohne ihn hierher kommen würde. Entgegen allem, was ihm in seiner Zeit gelehrt worden war; entgegen dem, was er zu Ianto gesagt hatte - wollte er ihn für sich alleine. Das war die Lektion, die er aus diesem Abend gewonnen hatte.  
  
  
Ende  
  
  
  
  
<><><><><><><><><><>


End file.
